Frozen Agents
by coder1246
Summary: I summed it in the first Chapter.(New Chapters on Thursdays!) (Momentarily discontinued!)


**Authors Note**

Meet Elsa Winters,she's your normal 18 year old girl,except her father owns a secret government spy agency. Elsa than found out she past the test to get in and her father wants her to lead the new elite squad.Although everyone has powers and there's this one white-haired boy that catchs her eye,even though he might be the death if her.

 **Third Person P.O.V.** Elsa laid in her dorm waiting.Just waiting for her dad to call,saying if she made the force or not. _Ring. Ring._ She ran to her phone and answered."Hello?" she asked. "You got in!" Her father told her overjoyed.

"Are you joking?"She asked him in tears. "No" her father replied."I'll call you later,bye love you" she told him. And quickly called her twin sister and roommate,Rapunzel **(also known as Punzie)** "Hello?"Punzie asked. "I made it!"Elsa squeled. "What!Me to!" Punzie Squeled. "I'll be there soon" Punzie said. "K,see you later"Elsa said hanging up, and called her younger sister Anna. "Im in!" They said at the same time. "Me and Punzie are going out to celebrate, you wanna come?"Elsa asked. "Yeah, be over soon" Anna replied. Than Elsa hang up and got ready.

 **Elsa's P.O.V.**

I texted my dad what position I got real quick. _Ding_ _! "Captain of our new elite squad_ , _"my dad answered. "When do I come in tomorrow?"I asked. "7 a.m. sharp"He answered. "K,see you tomorrow."I replied._ Wow! I'm captain!

Oh yeah,in case your wondering. I'm Elsa,Elsa Winters and my dad's the owner of a secrect spy agency. Impossible right? No, it's actually for the government. Me and my sisters Anna and Rapunzel have always wanted to be in it,be agents. Although to join you have to go through training and alot of tests. And we finally got in!

 **Time Skip to Dinner Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Elsa,you need a boyfriend!"Anna stated. "Anna,I don't,plus I already have enough to deal with like leading the new squad,recruiting people for the squad,Keeping you two out of trouble or from dieing.See the list goes on"I protested. "Anna's right though,Els."Punzie replied. Quickly changing the subject,

"So,do you two want to be on the elite squad?Because dad said I can put anyone on the squad,but I need to have at least 5 people with powers with only 8 people on the squad including me."I stated.

"Of course,Els. Plus,I already have 5 more people that can join,3 with powers."Punzie responded. "Same, although I don't know anyone who could join."Anna answered.

"So,Punzie can you text me the peoples names and numbers or just let them know to come to the agency at 7 a.m?"I asked her. "Yup,I already told them before coming anyway."Punzie replied smiling.

 **The Next Day at the Agency Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Where are they?"I asked. Than Punzie,Anna,and 5 other people came in. "Els,this is Kristoff,Hiccup, Merida,Flynn,and Jack."Anna said.

"Punzie?Can I talk to you,in private?"I snapped "Sure,Els"Punzie replied. "You,know what Jack did to me,Punzie!And,you still invite him!?"I snapped at her."What? Just because he-Oh.."Punzie answered releazing why I snapped at her.We walked back smiling as if we didn't just fight.

"Hi,i'm Elsa,the leader of the squad. So,we're gonna go around and say our power and name only if you have a power if not just your name and ability."I told them all,smiling still.

"Hi,im Rapunzel you can call me Punzie though.My power is my hair it can heal people when i sing." Punzie stated. "I'm Anna my ability is I can fight very well."Anna told everyone. "Sup,i'm Flynn my power is inviblity." Flynn said. "I'm Hiccup,my power is i can talk to animals."Hiccup stated. "Hey!I'm Kristoff and my powet is x-ray vision and I can read minds." Kristoff said. "Sup,I'm Jack and I can control wind,ice,and snow."Jack replied.

"In case your wondering what I can do,I can control peoples thoughts, emotions, ice, snow, wind, fire, and weather." I replied. "Wow"Everyone execpt Anna,Punzie,and Jack said. "I have other ones also but,i'm telling you what they are" I told everyone.

Although Jack knew most of my abilites. I bet your wondering how I know him. It's because we used to be the best of friends,we knew eachother since we were babies.Our fathers were friends,and since we had the same powers (ice,snow,and wind) we got along well.

Until 4 years ago,he met a girl named Ivy. And they dated although, Ivy didn't know he had powers.I thought he told her and that we both did and froze a pond. She called me a monster and since Jack didn't want to get humilated he did the same thing. After that I never talked to him again,even though I wanted to. I thought I forgot all about him, but when I saw him it all came rushing back,the pain,the joy,and the love. Yes,i'll admit I had a crush on him,but after he did what he did that all went away.

"Everyone in a line,im paring you all!"I annouced snapping back to realatity. "Anna and Kristoff. Rapunzel and Flynn. Merida and Hiccup."I stated."I guess that leaves me and Jack"I sighed. "We're gonna duel one at a time.First Anna and Kristoff,than Punzie and Flynn, Merida and Hiccup next. Me and Jack are going last."I told everyone.

 **(Authors Note)** **Winners of Matches-**

1.(Anna and Kristoff) Anna

2.( Punzie and Flynn)Tie

3.(Merida and hiccup) Close tie

Jack and Elsa hadn't went yet. They'll duel next Chapter.


End file.
